Music, Metal, Water, Air
by MusicRocks26
Summary: An orphan, Sensei Wu's daughter, a new nindroid, and Lord Garmadon's daughter are all coming into the picture now. With romance, adventures, and laughs, how will they all ever get along. Read and find out! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_Music, Metal, Water, Air_

**A/N: Okay, hi. This is my very first fanfiction so I'm nervous beyond your wildest imaginations! Heh heh. Anyway, the computer's acting like crap so I have no idea how this will actually turn out. *Gulp* I think I'll be able to update once a week if I do at all. And the whole thing about fingers and hands, I'm just attempting to picture them as humans, and failing. Maybe you can do better. Also, the timeline thing isn't really in between episodes. All I can say is that the ninja have no idea that Lord Garmadon has a son, they have Destiny's Bounty, their dragons, and their golden weapons. If you have questions PM me or review. Well, here goes nothin'!**

Chapter 1: The New Kids

"Sensei Yoshi, where are you going?" A teenage girl's voice sounded throughout the dark and almost empty dojo.

"Do not worry for me, child. I will return shortly after my leave. I am also putting you in charge, Tabatha," A gruff yet gentle male's voice answered, yet avoided the question.

"But teacher-!" The girl, Tabatha apparently, protested.

"Shh! I must go now. Please do not worry for me child," Sensei Yoshi's voice burned with urgency, so Tabatha gave in with a bow to her sensei.

"Are you sure I should lead?" Tabatha asked, worry and anxiety rushing through her in waves.

"Yes. Now I must go. Goodbye, my student."

Meanwhile, on Destiny's Bounty…

"Wow! New students! I've got so many things to teach them and-!" Jay said running around the deck in his ninja suit with his hood up and checking off things he could do with the new group with his fingers. The other ninja were wearing their ninja suits with their hoods pulled up, too.

"Alright, alright! Sheesh, could you be any more excited?" Kai laughed, watching him run around as if he was on a sugar high. But for all Kai knew, Jay was.

"I highly doubt that probability," Zane answered. Everyone burst out laughing.

"But seriously guys," Cole stated after they'd gotten over most of their giggles. "We have lots to teach them. All of us," he added with a glare at Jay.

Sensei Wu and Nya came out onto the deck then, Nya with pages of info about the new students. Having overheard their conversation, she said, "You guys don't need to worry about teaching them anything. This team has learned Spinjitzu, retrieved their golden weapons, and even gone up against Lord Garmadon himself."

"Really? Who won?" Jay asked eagerly.

"No one really. Lord Garmadon retreated after almost all of his skeleton army had been taken down. So, I guess you could say the girls won," Nya answered, but slapped both hands over her mouth after the end of the sentence, dropping the information-filled papers in the process.

"Oh sensei, I'm so sorry. I wasn't supposed to say that they were girls!" Nya babbled nervously.

"That is fine Nya. You did not mean to tell them," Sensei spoke to her calmly.

Three of the ninja just stood there, mouths hanging wide open in shock. But Zane had recovered the quickest and was now holding the papers Nya had dropped in his hands. He stared at it in shock, but kept his mouth shut. The other boys, however, had just recovered from the initial shock and were trying to take the papers from Zane. There were four papers total, each of the ninja held one in their hands. Cole looked half-sympathetic, half-curious, Jay looked surprised, Kai looked just plain shocked, even a little horrified, and Zane was trying to hide his betrayed feelings, but was failing.

"Wow," Cole breathed.

"Who knew…?" Jay said quietly, shaking his head.

"No," Kai whispered.

Zane didn't say a word, just dropped the paper and ran to his room the four ninja shared.

Sensei bowed his head in understanding, Nya gasped, and the boys just stared after their nindroid brother.

"What was that about?" Jay asked.

"Zane just needs time. Soon, he will recover enough to return to us. Until then, we must give him space, and time,"

"Well, what'd you guys learn about the new girls?" Cole asked, his leader personality taking over all other emotions for a second.

"Well, here's what mine says," Jay started reading first because he thought that his was the easiest to take in, hopefully.

"_Katara Wu,"_ Just at that the other three boys immediately gasped and looked at Sensei Wu who nodded and said "Continue."

"_Katara Wu is a young teen, age 15, and is the Turquoise Ninja of Water. Her weapon is the Bo Staff of Waves. She has been trained by Sensei Wu and Lord Gamadon's brother, Sensei Yoshi. Also trained with her, are Tabatha Wilkinson, Faith Howards, and June Nakadai. Known relatives, Sensei Wu, Lord Garmadon, and Sensei Yoshi. She has a clean record and is a star student. Currently, she lives with her teammates, but will soon join the ninja trained by Sensei Wu,"_ Jay finished, feeling everyone's gaze on him.

"Alright," Cole nodded. He was the first one to speak after a long, awkward, silent moment.

"Ya know, we never _did_ have a Ninja of Water. We kinda needed one, now that I think about it," Kai thought aloud.

Sensei Wu and Nya just stood there; they already knew this information, but were going to listen anyway.

"I, uh, guess I'll go next," Cole volunteered uneasily.

"_Tabatha Wilkinson is a young teen, age 16, and is the Violet Ninja of Music. Her weapon is the Whip of Sound. She has been trained by Sensei Wu and Lord Garmadon's brother, Sensei Yoshi. Also trained with her, are Katara Wu, Faith Howards, and June Nakadai. Known relatives,"_ Cole swallowed nervously, but continued. "_None." _Looking around, he noticed a flash of white by the doorway to the deck and choked out, _"She was raised at the orphanage, often getting into trouble, but she learned better than other students. Currently, she lives with her teammates, but will soon join the ninja trained by Sensei Wu," _Cole gulped and looked around, noticing that Zane had returned silently while he had been reading.

"I, I can't believe that," Jay said.

Kai only nodded in acknowledgement of his statement.

"But we must also remember that she has her teammates to carry her through," Said a quiet voice.

"Zane!" Everyone except for Zane, of course, yelled happily.

"I am sorry for leaving on such short notice. I am now ready to continue," Zane apologized.

"Don't apologize buddy! We're just glad you're okay," Cole reassured him.

"I think, um, I'll go now," Kai said, reluctant to break the happy moment but he wanted to get this over with.

"_June Nadakai is a young teen, age 15, and is the Silver Ninja of Metal. Her weapons are the Sai of Steel. She has been trained by Sensei Wu and Lord Garmadon's brother, Sensei Yoshi. Also trained with her, are Katara Wu, Faith Howards, and Tabatha Wilkinson. Known relatives, none." _This time everyone was prepared for that piece of info, but not this. _"She was raised at the asylum, claiming that her f-father, Lord G-Garmadon was going t-to take over N-Ninjago." _He didn't stop, didn't see his brothers' shocked faces, because he knew that they would react like that._ "She was an average student and got into trouble constantly. Currently, she lives with her teammates, but will soon join the ninja trained by Sensei Wu," _Kai took a deep breath and looked at his ninja brethren. They all, even Zane, looked like they had just been told that Garmadon _had _taken over all of Ninjago and they hadn't found out for years.

"G-Garmadon has a, _daughter_?" Jay, Cole and Zane asked simultaneously.

Sensei Wu nodded, "I am sorry for not telling you sooner, my students, but I was not aware that she was the Ninja of Metal. I was also unaware that my brother had been training more ninja. Had I known, you would also."

"I believe it is my turn to share," Zane said, maybe even more eager than Kai to get this over with.

"Go ahead," Cole nodded an affirmative, as did the others.

"_Faith Howards is a young teen, age 15, and is the Pink Ninja of Air. Her weapon is the Bow of Gusts. She is also a Seer with the Sixth Sense. She has been trained by Sensei Wu and Lord Garmadon's brother, Sensei Yoshi. Also trained with her, are Katara Wu, June Nadakai, and Tabatha Wilkinson. Known relative, Jacob Howards. She was raised by her father, also known as her creator. Her creator is Zane's creator's son. She is also a "nindroid" as well as a slightly modified, female version of Zane. The two are not related in any way other than their mechanical similarities. She was homeschooled and was a perfect student with a perfectly clean record. Currently, she lives with her teammates, but will soon join the ninja trained by Sensei Wu," _Zane looked around to faces surprised beyond even what his robotic mind pictured.

"Whoa. My mind has officially been blown," Jay said, trying to put some humor into all this chaos and confusion.

"Zane, I'm so sorry, I didn't know-"Kai started babbling.

"It is okay, brother," Zane reassured Kai, while Cole stood speechless.

"Cole?" Zane asked curiously.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Um, let's just say I am shocked beyond words, 'k?" Cole replied, still very, very confused.

"Now that you all know what is going on, boys, meet the girls…"

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Anyway, review pwease! It probably sucks, but constructive criticism is always nice to hear, er, read. Eh, you know what I mean. Also, I was listening to music while typing which helped. The whole "she has teammates to carry her through" part came from the song Crawl (Carry Me Through) by Superchic(k). I recommend her to everyone. She's AWESOME! Well, 26 OUT! **


	2. Welcome Aboard!

_Music, Metal, Water, Air_

**A/N: Surprise! Earlier update than previously planned! Listening to Superchic(k) (again). I'm not sure how this is gonna turn out today either. I think I have a time limit. I _might _put Lloyd in. I've thought up a character to go with him, but I don't know whether to use them or not. Anyway, here we go!**

Chapter 2: Welcome Aboard!

Sensei Wu opened up the doors to the deck of Destiny's Bounty, and four teenage girls walked out. Each girl was wearing jeans and a t-shirt of a different color. There was girl in turquoise, a girl in silver, a girl in violet, and a girl in pink.

Jay was staring at the girl in turquoise. She had red hair in a ponytail, with her bangs swept to the side. She had cheerful, brown eyes, and looked around curiously. She tried to look at each of the boys, but only the Ninja of Lightning returned the gesture. Once their gazes locked, they both blushed beet-red, and looked away quickly. _Omigosh he looked at me! _Katara was spazzing out in her head but made sure no one noticed. _Wow, she has pretty eyes, _Jay thought, completely in a daze.They still snuck glances at the other when they were looking the other way.

Kai, meanwhile, had his glare locked and loaded at the girl in silver. She looked too overconfident for his liking. Then again, sometimes he looked like that. _She must be the hothead of the group,_ Kai figured. Unknown to him, she was thinking the same, due to the confident smirk on his handsome face._ Wait, handsome? Stop right there, June. No thinking about the hot guy in red. He will be a teammate and a teammate only, _June reprimanded herself. She had short, messy brown hair and amber eyes. _I'm surprised her eyes aren't red like her father's. _Kai thought bitterly. They both just glared at each other as a greeting. Yeah, they'd get together just fine.

Cole was warily watching the girl in violet, who was analyzing the situation. He could tell that she was the leader of the group just by watching her movements. She had wavy black hair, and gray eyes. He looked into her eyes and realized, that beyond her mask needed to keep her teammates going, that she, like him, looked really nervous, and even a little scared. But her mask said otherwise. _That's what comes with being a leader, _Cole thought sadly. The girl looked into his eyes too, and felt like she was looking in a mirror. Eyes revealed everything if one knew how to search just right. _Poor guy. I really hate what comes with leading, but someone has to do it, _Tabatha thought.

Zane watched the girl in pink. Her face was expressionless. He sensed that she was panicking on the inside. He shook his head in disgust. How could his creator give away his blueprints? He thought that he was one of a kind. Well, looks like he was wrong. She had neat, blonde hair and blue eyes. Faith looked at him, remembering that he was the base of her programming. _Wow! It's him! _She, like her sisters, had feelings for just one male here. She also kept it hidden behind her expressionless mask. Zane was on his own train of thought. _I sense she feels differently than her face appears to show._ Zane thought.

As the girls came out and started walking around the deck, everyone else noticed that there was a boy in the doorway. He had black hair that reached a couple of inches past his ears. His eyes were brown, and he was staring at Nya.

Nya blushed and looked away. She kept glancing back when no one was looking though.

June noticed how everyone except her and her teammates were staring at the boy.

"Oh, that's my brother, Jackson," June explained. "Sorry, but we had to bring him along."

"Oh no, that's, that's fine." Nya stuttered, blushing.

Everyone save Nya and Jackson started chuckling, which soon erupted into fits of giggles and laughs that no one could stop. By that time, Nya and Jackson had joined in, even Sensei Wu let out a few laughs.

"Well," Tabatha started, wiping a tear from her eye after laughing for five minutes straight. It had been one of those times when once you looked at someone else, you both started laughing again, "We should introduce ourselves. I'm Tabatha, but you guys can call me Tabby."

Katara spoke next, "I'm Katara, but you can call me Kat."

Then June smirked, "I'm June. And you can call me June."

Faith quietly said, "I'm Faith."

"Obviously, you guys know almost everything about you," June's voice was quiet with anger.

"June…" Tabby warned.

"Look!" June yelled shoving the papers in her leader's face while everyone else watched, "They know all of our personal info!"

"I am sorry." Sensei Wu apologized," I believed that it would be best if my students understood you girls to better become acquainted. I did not mean to offend you."

"That is fine Sensei Wu," Tabby bowed after getting June calmed down. Everyone on board the Bounty noticed that June had both hands gripped on two golden sai.

"The Sai of Steel," Kai breathed in awe.

"Well, no duh ninja boy!" June snarled.

"Hey, I was trying to say something nice!" Kai growled through gritted teeth.

"Well, I guess you chose the wrong moment to say that! In fact, why don't you just shut up?!" June shrieked.

"Calm down!" Cole and Tabby yelled.

Blushing, they dragged their hotheaded teammates apart, as they had begun to get in the other's face.

"Look, if we're supposed to be a team, then we ought to act like one!" Cole yelled angrily.

"He's right! We can't get into fights everyday!" Tabatha glared at her team, stopping to rest it on June.

"What?" June asked, "He was totally asking for it!"

Kai, on the other hand, flinched at Cole's angry stare. It looked like he was truly sorry.

"Sorry," Kai mumbled.

Everyone looked at Kai in surprise. He never apologized!

"What?" June asked quietly. She may not have known him for long, but she was smart enough to figure out that he wasn't the kind to apologize first after a fight. He waited for the other person to say that they were sorry first, and after that they both made up.

"I said I was sorry," Kai said, loud enough for everyone on the deck to hear him perfectly clearly.

"Well, I'm sorry too," June gave in and sat down at his feet, giving him an adorable, childlike smile. He grinned and everyone else said, "Aww…" after getting over the fact that June and Kai had just made up that quickly. Nya was shaking her head.

"I wish I knew what just happened," She said as June stood up and hugged Kai.

"The weirdest thing in all of the history of Ninjago," Jay said as Kai hugged her back, both of them ignoring the fact that everyone else on the deck of Destiny's Bounty was staring at them. But, what shocked them the most was June broke away and kissed Kai, full on the lips. _And Kai kissed back._ Jay passed out.

"Oh, great. Hey, lovebirds! We got a man down over here!" Cole called.

The two "lovebirds" as Cole so accurately put it, broke apart, blushing, and looked at Jay, who was currently lying on the ground.

"Heh heh, whoops," Kai said in a very embarrassed tone, while June blushed harder.

Once Jay was awake, Kai and June went to the girl's new room, which was empty. It had 2 bunk beds, a desk, and two closets. They sat on the floor and June was the first to speak.

"About what happened on the deck, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I just, sort of, acted on instincts, and-" Kai shushed her with a finger to her lips.

"That's fine. In fact, I kind of enjoyed it. Really," He added after seeing her shocked face.

"Even with knowing who, what I am?" June whispered burying her face in his strong chest.

"Yes, even with knowing who and what you are. You are June, and you, June, are my soulmate." Kai said quietly into her ear.

Then they started kissing, again. And that was how the other four girls found them ten minutes later.

**A/N: Another chapter! Please, ever faithful reviewers, REVIEW! Squirrel! Nope, that was a chipmunk. So, I ended up listening to Superchic(k) AND Three Days Grace. I always get inspiration from music. So now there's some unexpected KaiXJune romance there. I think I'll do either ColeXTabby or JayXKat next. Also, about Lloyd… I have decided that you, my readers and reviewers , shall VOTE! I really wanna write a new chapter but I cannot decide! I shall give you until Sunday. Good day to you all, and don't forget about that little review button down there. I can just hear him calling, "REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!" Or maybe that's just the voices in my head trying to hypnotize you. Either way, BYE! **


	3. New Love

_Music, Metal, Water, Air_

**A/N: Sorry, late update, had a B-day party Sunday, but… Lloyd will show! The voting has ended and I think I got a total of 2 or 3 votes. :P But they all said Lloyd! :D This means I'm bringing in another OC. This chapter is ALL ROMANCEY! 3 If you don't like THE MUSHIES then DON'T READ! Here we go's! **

Chapter 3: New Love

"Sooo…" Cole started awkwardly.

"Yeah…" Tabby continued.

Each of the four ninja males had been assigned a female ninja to give a tour of Destiny's Bounty. So far, Jay and Kat had stopped in the game room to play video games, Faith and Zane were in the kitchen sharing different recipes, and Kai and June had stayed on the deck to have a competition. Cole and Tabby didn't stop throughout the whole tour and now they had a few awkward minutes to spend together in the boys' mostly messy room. Lucky them.

"Uh, what do think of the Bounty?" Cole, who was sitting on the floor next to Tabby, asked her.

"It's uh, great, yeah it's awesome!" Tabby faked a huge smile which caused Cole to laugh, which caused Tabby to laugh and soon they couldn't stop. Eventually they did though, and Cole noticed how cute her laugh was. _Ugh, Cole cut it out!_ The mini-Cole in his head started scolding him.

But before he even thought, he burst out, "You have a pretty laugh, you know."

Tabby started giggling. This guy really liked her! And she really liked him too, though she would never admit it to anyone. Something just, clicked with them. Then she thought of something.

"Hey Cole, do you wonder why Sensei Wu chose us to be together? What about everybody else? I mean, putting the nindroids and leaders together make sense, but what about the others? Does it have anything to do with our elements?" Tabby kept asking questions until Cole facepalmed.

"Uh, I was talking too long wasn't I?" Tabby figured.

Cole nodded, "Okay, for your questions, yes, yes, I know, and maybe."

Tabby looked somewhere between shocked and mortified.

"What, do I need to get into deeper details? Fine, yes because I'm a leader, so I analyze things like that, same for the second, I know that only two pairs make a lot of sense and it may have to do with our elements," Cole sounded like he was just giving his team a lecture, he seemed so at ease.

"Wow," Tabby said, leaving Cole looking surprised.

"What, they could have to do with our elements! Earth and music both are vibration related, lighting and water are both in a storm, ice and air are both clear, mostly, and metal and fire work together in a blacksmith's workshop." This time Tabby passed out.

"I knew we should've talked in her room," Cole muttered as he carried her unconscious body down the hall to the girls' room.

"Teamwork, Bluejay!" Kat shouted. She had come up with a nickname for him in no time, just as Jay had. They both shared many fits of laughter while playing and were now trying to defeat the boss of the level.

"I know, I know, Kitkat!" Jay replied. He aimed a kick at the digital monster on the screen. They were so close, but then something distracted Jay. Kat's eyes, although the color was contaminated by the TV screen's reflection, were wild. He kept staring, until those wonderful eyes glared at him and he faintly heard, "Bluejay, you made us lose! You just jumped off the cliff! What the heck was that even for?"

"Huh? Uh, whoops. Sorry Kat, I was distracted." Jay shook his head.

"By what, may I ask?" The girl in turquoise angrily asked him.

"Nothing! I was, uh hungry, and, uh, I think Zane and Faith are in the kitchen, and I, um, could smell the food and I realized I was hungry, and, uh, yeah," Jay stuttered.

"Oh, well that makes sense," Kat muttered, sounding defeated. "Well, maybe we could go see what they're cooking?"

"NO! I, I mean no, because, I'm really not that hungry and we should probably try again on this level cause we lost last time," Jay said. Truthfully though, he wanted Zane to have some time alone with Faith to try to like her for who she is, not what she is.

"Well, okay then," Kat said, already figuring out that Jay was hiding something.

_Geez, that was close!_ Jay thought, relieved that Kat hadn't questioned his odd reasoning.

"Let's do this thing, Bluejay!" Kat said, not really caring about what just happened, cause with video games, NOTHING got in the way.

Jay grinned, somewhat evilly, "That thing's going down, right Kitkat?"

"Oh yeah!" Kat yelled as she leaned over in an attempt to get closer to Jay, but it looked like she was just trying to get in the game. Once she got close enough to Jay's face, she gave him a small peck, making him blush and pause the game, trying to prevent what happened a few minutes ago.

"What was that?" He asked in surprise.

"Nothing that needed the game paused," Kat replied, blushing even more than Jay, but hiding it with her red hair that she'd taken down earlier.

"Right…" Jay grinned, no longer blushing. This moment could come in handy.

With that said and done, they continued the game and it was like nothing had ever happened.

"He's almost out of energy! Kick him in his weak spot!"

"Got it!"

"You just killed me!"

"Whoops…"

"Then, you mix it all up and stick it in the oven for half an hour," informed Faith proudly, doing just what she had said, setting the temperature at 375 degrees and opening her arm panel to set a timer.

"And then, we can decorate the cake once it cools, however we want. Sound fun?" Faith asked happily. They had started on a cake recipe that Faith had learned with an old cookbook from her "father". Now they had probably just a few minutes before everyone came to see what smelled so good.

"How did you learn to speak normally? My brothers always told me that I spoke, funny," Zane asked her, not at all nervous about any awkward questions or moments.

"Well, with my sisters, they sort of, taught me. But they didn't know, I sort of learned by listening. And my father taught me too." She answered.

"I never thought about that. Thank you for informing me." Zane said.

Faith frowned, "How 'bout I teach you some more about just, average talking?"

"I would be honored, I mean," He added at her glare, "Cool."

Faith smiled, "That's a start, but, I think it would easier if you learned by watching. Everyone else should be coming in soon, so I'll try to start a conversation. Then you just watch and listen, 'kay?"

"Uh, 'kay?" Zane was still unsure about the usual slang. It was quite confusing to him.

"But until then…" Faith's grin faded. "I'm BORED!"

Zane was taken aback, "Um, what should we do then?"

"Ugh, I don't know. Wait a minute, yes I do." With that, she reached into his chest panel thing and turned his funny switch on. Then, she did the same to herself. Once they both had it on, they started jumping up and down all over the kitchen, miraculously not destroying anything. In fact, they were doing the exact opposite; they were cleaning everything up with robotic super speed. Once they finished, they weren't out of breath at all.

They just started making out.

They both regained enough control to shut off their funny switches and broke away.

"Wow, who knew we had a switch for that," Faith joked halfheartedly.

"You," Zane hesitated, then continued, "are a very good kisser."

Faith blushed. So did Zane.

"That was, uncalled for," Zane apologized.

"No!" Faith shouted, a little louder than she should have. Then she heard a snicker, followed by, "Bluejay, what the heck?"

"Who's there?" Zane asked.

"Chill Zane, it's just a few unlucky eavesdroppers." Faith had her golden Bow of Gusts in her hands immediately. Zane copied her movements, pulling out his Shurikens of Ice instead.

"Unlucky? What's she- oh." June's voice rang out.

"We are DEAD," Kat said from the shadows

"No we're not," Cole and Tabby said solidly.

"And you say that why?" That was Nya.

"No fighting experience here," Jackson added.

"You can, throw stuff at them," Kai said hopefully.

"Lucky us," they both muttered.

"NINJA-GO!" all the ninja yelled and ran in, while the two non-ninja screamed and found something to throw.

The ninja boys went after their teammate, while the girls did the same with their original teammate. They all fought bravely, but soon it was teams of two. Cole and Tabby, "Bluejay" and "Kitkat", Kai and June, Zane and Faith, and Nya and Jackson. They kept fighting till Jay got hit in the back of the head with a frying pan by Jackson and lost consciousness.

"Bluejay! Don't die on me!" Katara started spazzing out so much that everyone else agreed to a truce to revive Jay. Kat started doing mouth-to-mouth to him until he woke up and broke away, gasping for breath. No one was sure how he'd react, but he yelled, "That was awesome! Again?"

"Of course," Kat grinned and they started kissing, again. Kai and June looked at each other and started kissing. Zane and Faith started kissing, since almost everyone else was. Next were Nya and Jackson, wondering why they waited. Cole and Tabby shrugged and copied everyone else. Sensei Wu came in a few minutes later after he heard a constant beeping. He saw them all, laying, sitting, standing, but mostly kissing. So, he smacked each one on the head with his staff.

"Whoops…" Cole said sheepishly.

"Sorry Sensei." That was Zane of course.

"I told you we shouldn't have done this!" Jay started pointing to whoever was on his left, and then realized that no one was there.

"Oh man…" Kai facepalmed.

"Our apologizes, Sensei." The four girls spoke in unison.

But Sensei grinned and declared, "Let us eat cake!"

"Sensei, we still have to decorate it," Cole said.

"Ah, yes. Then we shall decorate the cake!"

**A/N: Sorry again about the late update. Sensei does seem a little out of character, but I wanted to add humor. Nya and Jackson are also in a romance, but I'm focusing on the main eight, soon to be main ten. I think Lloyd and my OC, Elle, will be here next chapter, along with another OC. All I can say is that I am CRAZY about pairings. Can cliffhangers be in the author's note? See ya'll later!**


	4. MORE?

_Music, Metal, Water, Air_

**A/N: Finally, an update! This is BASED on the episode that they found Lloyd in, but it's not exact. It's how they found him, but some things happen differently. Thanks to everybody that reviewed, and I realized I forgot something, the disclaimer! So here it is! Also, a reminder! We are introducing Lloyd Garmadon, Elle Clay, and somebody else…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago or maybe, you know, I wouldn't be writing on FANFICTION!**

Chapter 4: MORE?!

It was just another peaceful day in Ninjago, and Destiny's Bounty was currently flying over Jamonacai village. The Serpentine had been hiding, and plotting, for a week, and no one had seen Lord Garmadon for a month at least. All had been calm, and it turns out that in the last chapter when Sensei Wu was going nuts for cake, it was all from some Hypnobrai poison stains on the training course that he touched when checking on the ninja. It seems to have worn off, mostly, but he has a few, strange moments.

The eight ninja were currently putting on their ninja suits, but they were lazy ninja so they just did the whole spinjitzu thing to change. At least it saved time.

"Nya, what is it? Did the Serpentine finally show their ugly faces?" Kai raced in. The alarm had just blared throughout the flying ship, and now everyone was rushing to figure out what happened.

"Guys! It's Lord Garmadon! He's been spotted in Jamonacai village! Hurry!" Nya sounded really worried, so Jackson walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "Nya, the ninja got it. We'll be fine, and so will the rest of Ninjago." Nya ignored him and yelled, "GO!" at the eight ninja that were just standing there.

"Huh?! Right, Jamonacai village, Lord Garmadon, we got this, especially with eight instead of four. You ready Bluejay?" Katara asked anxiously.

"Of course m'lady," Jay answered.

"I thought she was _Kitkat_," June snickered. Jay and Kat pouted, while Kai and June laughed and high fived each other. The nindroids and leaders stayed silent, actually realizing the severity of the situation. _Lord Garmadon? I wonder how powerful he is. _Cole thought nervously. His thoughts were echoed by the other quiet ninja. He didn't dare think of the consequences of what would happen if they lost.

Tabby was the first to speak. "Alright, guys and girls, let's go kick some butt!" She placed a fake smirk on her face in the hopes of raising her teammates' spirits. It seemed to work and everyone ran out to the deck. "Guys, should we use our golden weapons or our dragons, if you girls even have any?" Jay questioned. "Oh, we've got dragons alright. But I have an idea. Since we've floated so far away from the village, why don't we go down to the ground on our dragons, then once we hit land, the dragons fly back up and we go the rest of the way using our golden weapons?" Faith spoke softly. "I agree," Zane said, putting a hand on Faith's shoulder.

Everyone started calling their dragons' names. "Shard!" "Wisp!" "Flame!" "Rocky!" "Breeze!" "Wave!" Iron!" "Rhythm!" All of the dragons came to the sound of their names. The girls' dragons were a bit more feminine looking than the boys' and their colors were lighter. The first was a faint shade of pink with darker pink swirls on its wings, body, and head. The second was a light blue with wave shaped markings all over it. The third was the toughest looking but still had a gentle look due to the soft shade of silver of its scales. It had darker gray markings that could only be described as scars, although they weren't. The last was lavender, but had no special markings.

"Hey, how come that one doesn't have any markings?" Cole asked, confusion written all over his face. "She has a different power. You'll see later," Tabby laughed at the boys' cluelessness. After that they all climbed on and flew down to the road a few miles away from Jamonacai village. Once they landed, the dragons all flew back up into the sky. "Well, what do you guys got?" June smirked. The boys all transformed their golden weapons to their vehicles. The girls did the same. June's was a gray motorcycle, with flame sticker things on the sides. Faith's was a sharp featured vehicle, similar to Zane's. Katara's was a light blue jet that gently shifted in the air as if the gusts of wind were waves. Tabby's looked just like Cole's but, of course, it was purple.

"So, is anyone else wondering why our vehicles are so much alike?" Kai started yelling into the comm. link that was in each of their vehicles, and June had to calm him down saying, "They're all golden weapons and maybe this has something to do with our destinies." That calmed him down enough so that they could continue on their way. Once they got there, they saw the villagers running inside as they walked through, pulling their hoods over their faces. Then they noticed a young boy with blond hair, somewhere between 8 and 10, walking around with a girl about the same age whispering to him. He was wearing a black hoodie with a skeleton's ribcage on it and a small green 5 near his left shoulder. The girl had her blond hair pulled back in a braid. She was wearing a dark green t-shirt, which said, _School's out, parties are SO in! _The boy was yelling, "Give me all of your candy! I am Lloyd Garmadon! I demand all of your candy! If you don't I'll, I'll, I'll release the Serpentine on all of you!"

"_Lloyd _Garmadon?" June asked. "Yes, Lloyd. He must have escaped that school for bad boys or something," Tabby said, sounding annoyed. "Great," was all Jay said. "Nothin' to see here folks," Cole called as the ninja walked up to the fountain where Lloyd and his accomplice were at. "No!" Lloyd wailed. "Lloyd, be quiet. Don't you know who these ninja are? They're _the_ ninja! I thought we talked about this!" The girl whispered desperately. "Fine, Elle." "Um, what are we supposed to do with them?" Jay asked. "I've got an idea," Katara smirked.

After they had tied Lloyd and Elle up, untied them and returned to the Bounty, the ninja had a video game competition. First was Kai vs. Kat, and Kat won. "How are you so good?" Kai asked. "I played a lot when I was a kid," She shrugged. Next, it was June vs. Zane. June beat Zane by a few hundred points. "You don't play a lot, do you?" She asked. Zane smiled and shook his head. Jay went against Tabby, and barely won. "There's strategy to video games too, you know," She grinned. Cole played against Faith and won easily. "I'm with Zane on video games. I prefer cooking," She explained. Next, it was Kat versus June, and Kat won. "That was so utterly pointless," June laughed. After that battle, Jay played against Cole and Jay won, of course. "Good game," They shook hands and smiled. The final battle was Kat against Jay. They played at least 26 times and tied every time. They were about to start again when the alarm went off again. They pulled on their hoods and raced to the bridge. Nya just yelled, "Jamonacai village" and they were off. This time, Shard, Flame, Rocky, Wisp, Breeze, Iron, Rhythm, and Wave each took their respective ninja down to the village they had just been at a few hours ago.

"Lloyd and Elle? Again?" Jay groaned. "A-and the Serpentine!" Kat gulped. "Hypnobrai, to be exact," Zane said calmly. They were all right. Lloyd, Elle, and the Hypnobrai were there. The Serpentine were strangely silent, which worried them. "Attack!" Lloyd yelled, and the Serpentine obeyed. "Guys, they've already hypnotized the villagers. We may have to fight them," Cole said as the Serpentine ran/slithered toward them. He pulled out his scythe, as the others grabbed their weapons. "No way!" Jay yelled. "Yeah, they're totally innocent," Kat added. "Let's try to avoid them until it's our only option left," Tabby suggested. Once everyone nodded their head, Zane declared, "Agreed."

They all charged into battle. Their moves were swift, but not deadly. They only knocked out the Serpentine until they could get close enough to try and grab the staff. Kat and Jay partnered up and almost had when they were thrown into a wall. They had nasty migraines, but nothing too serious. Faith almost got it, and the hotheads managed to get close, but Cole was the one who actually made it.

"Got it!" he yelled, causing everyone to stop fighting. The Serpentine slithered/walked over toward Cole. He mentally facepalmed. "Now, let's not do anything we-" With a gasp, Cole fell to the ground, still conscious, but wounded. He had a large gash in his side and his face was twisted in pain. He clutched his side, and his teammates, male and female, gasped. The Hypnobrai that had just stabbed him laughed, holding the staff. Kai, fueled with anger and hatred, ran up and knocked the staff out of the Hypnobrai that held the staff gleefully in his hand. He tossed it to his teammates, and he raced behind a house where Flame flew up, with Kai on him. They were both very angry, and Flame started breathing dangerously hot fire at the Serpentine. It wasn't close enough to burn them, but it was close enough to scare them out of their skins. Forgetting about the staff, they ran out, leaving the two young humans with the ninja. The girls ran over to the barely conscious Cole and tried to help. By now, the other dragons had arrived and the males were staring angrily at Lloyd and Elle with the human males. The females flew over to their owners and tried to help.

"June, cut my mask off," Tabby commanded. "But-" June started to protest, but a teary glare from her leader made her give in. She sliced it off using her sai, and Tabby ripped it until it was a purple strip long enough to cover the worst of Cole's wound. It had started gushing blood, and within moments her mask was turning red. "Please Cole, don't leave me, please," Tabby begged the now unconscious Ninja of Earth. He was breathing heavily and was pale from blood loss. The tears flowed freely from each girl's eyes, (A/N: In my world, nindroids cry. DEAL WITH IT.) and Kat put her arm around Tabby's shoulder.

Meanwhile, the boys were VERY ticked that one of their friends, one of their _brothers_ had been wounded. Although it was too late to seek revenge on the snake that did it, it wasn't too late to get revenge on the one who freed that snake. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU JUST DID?" Kai yelled angrily at Lloyd and Elle. "Umm, Elle, should we-" Lloyd was interrupted by a voice yelling, "STOP!"

They all looked up to see Sensei Wu riding down on the anchor of Destiny's Bounty. "Girls, one of you take Cole up to the ship on your dragon. The rest of you up here NOW! PIE! Sorry," Sensei cleared his throat. "What about us?" Elle asked the bearded man. "Climb aboard the anchor. I shall inform Nya that you have arrived and she will show you to your rooms," Sensei answered, and the children did as they were told. So did everyone else and the anchor was pulled up to the ship.

Cole was immediately taken to the infirmary and properly bandaged. Although he'd lost a lot of blood, he didn't need a transfusion. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief after hearing the good news. He needed rest though, so he was left alone in the infirmary. They were led out to the deck where a woman about Sensei's age, with gray hair pulled up in a neat bun. "I am a friend of Sensei Yoshi. I am Sensei Lee."

**A/N: Random cliffhanger! I finally finished this chappie. Will Cole die? No, of course not! I wouldn't kill me favorite ninja! Did I say that? You didn't hear anything… **


	5. Chemistry

_Music, Metal, Water, Air _

**A/N: Sorry! Soccer+School+Church+Pool+Fair+Concert=NO TIME FOR UPDATING! Grrr… Anyway here it is! **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NINJAGO! Stupid paparazzi… **

Chapter 5: Chemistry…

"Sensei, Lee? ANOTHER SENSEI?" Jay grabbed Kat in a panic and she shoved him away. "WE"RE SO DOOMED!" He wailed. "No we're not. We know Sensei Lee, and you boys know Sensei Wu. They could teach us somewhat individually." Faith said softly. "You guys know her?" Kai asked. June rolled her eyes, "No, we're just acting like it to confuse you, simply for the fun of it." While Kai glared at her, Tabby spoke. "We know Sensei Lee because she is a friend of Sensei Yoshi." Looking worried, she turned to the smiling woman. "Where _is_ Sensei Yoshi?" Lee's smile disappeared. "Sweetheart, Sensei Yoshi had other matters at hand. Those other matters are the reasons you and your teammates had to come here. I was also sent to keep an eye on you, especially after what happened to Cole." The last part was spoken quietly, as if a rise in volume would cause disastrous consequences. **(A/N: I just had to! XD)** Tabby sniffed, Kat patted her shoulder, and everyone else suddenly found the deck floor very interesting.

"I am sorry about what happened. That is the reason I am here. You need more training. If you had trained a bit more, maybe Cole wouldn't have been injured." Sensei Lee said. "Who is this? The brother I was so often told about?" She looked at Sensei Wu. He looked at her and said, "I am Sensei Wu, Sensei Yoshi's brother."

"ANOTHER BROTHER!" Jay yelled and started running all over the deck. Kat rolled her eyes and muttered, "I will _never_ leave him alone in the same room as Lloyd again." Then Jay jumped off the ship. Considering the fact that they were over 100 feet above land, it was a shock that everyone except Kat freaked out. She just sighed, "Wisp! He jumped again!" Wisp flew out and came back on the deck with Jay, safe and sound. Well, other than the fact that he was laughing like a maniac.

"I'll take him back to his room and lock it extra-tight." Kat sighed again and dragged Jay back to said room. "Okay…" June said after a rather uneventful silence. Tabby started walking back to the infirmary because she thought she heard the bed in there creak. She was the Ninja of Music, so of course she had sharp hearing. "I'm gonna go check on Cole." She said, walking away. Once she got around the corner though, she ran right into Cole. They fell on their butts and Cole gasped, clutching his recently stitched side.

"Sorry!" Tabby said, helping him up. "I'm fine," he lied with a grimace. It obviously hurt, a lot. "What do you think you were doing out of bed?" Tabatha put her hands on her hips and glared. Before he could answer, there was an explosion that came from the direction of Jay's bedroom. "Oh no! I forgot about his chemistry set!" Kat suddenly rushed by and they fell again. Cole helped Tabby up this time and they followed the two hotheads who had just rushed by. When they got there, they found Jay, with soot covering him all over and a broken test tube in his hands. He shook his head. "What happened? Something exploded?" Kat helped him up and glared at him. "Yeah, and you were the one who blew it up!"

"Oh…" Jay mumbled. "Wait, why exactly, was I trying and succeeding to blow something up?" He asked. "I left you and Lloyd alone for _ten minutes_ in the kitchen. I think the brilliant Bluejay can figure that one out himself," Kat replied. Lloyd, who had heard the explosion and come to see what happened, laughed nervously as he realized that Kai had spotted him. "Guys, there's Lloyd!" He yelled. Everyone turned to see Lloyd cowering by the doorframe. "Too bad we can't _hurt_ the destined Green Ninja." June cracked her knuckles loudly. "Hey, there's nothin' good comin' outta this ya know," Elle stepped out from behind Lloyd and spoke confidently. Her voice had a thick southern accent to it.. "Y-yeah, you guys better listen t-to her," Lloyd stuttered from behind Elle. "They're right though, in a way," Cole said. "What do ya mean?" Elle asked, looking confused. "I was jus' defendin' a friend."

"Yeah, but it wouldn't be fair if you guys got to do something… fun to him, and I couldn't, don'cha think?" Cole answered. "Fine," Tabby sighed. The others each nodded their agreement, but glared at Lloyd when they passed him. Lloyd sighed gratefully, but panic filled his eyes when he saw Cole cracking his knuckles. There was just the faintest trace of pain in his face, and he sent Lloyd a threatening glare before walking out, being the last one to do so. Elle hugged Lloyd and scolded him at the same time, "You shouldn't have gotten yerself into more trouble, Lloyd!" He smiled up at her in response. "But you're always there to back me up, aren't you?" Elle blushed. Aw, shuddup Lloyd." They walked out of the soot covered room, fingers intertwined.

2626262626262626262626262626 2626262626262626262626262626 2626262626262626262626262626 26262626

Within a few weeks, everyone was getting used to Sensei Lee, and the extended training. They trained twice as much as they used to until they were ready to take down all the Serpentine, Lord Garmadon, and any other new villains that came their way. Cole had almost fully healed, but was still restricted during training. Unknown to the rest of the team though, he snuck out at night with Kai and trained. Sometimes they sparred, others they used the training course. Cole wanted to be at the top of his game when Lord Garmadon decided to strike, and Kai just wanted to impress June. They always tried to beat each other in everything that they could beat the other in. Tonight, Cole decided that he was going to beat Kai. He'd been recovering with support from everyone on Destiny's Bounty, but he wanted Kai to help him with training because Cole knew that Kai wouldn't hold back. He'd guessed right, and Kai beat him every night. Tonight Cole would beat him, he just had to!

"You ready?" Kai stood in a fighting position, fists clenched tightly in front of him. They didn't bother with padding of any kind, Kai took risks, and Cole was teaching himself to learn from his mistakes, also known as his bruises and scars. Cole nodded, his strong body held in a similar position. They started circling each other, and then they moved forward in the same instant. Cole dodged a punch from Kai and swung his own fist into Kai's jaw, or at least tried to. Kai moved quickly and grabbed Cole's wrist. Cole punched Kai solidly in the stomach, and freed his wrist. Both were breathing heavily, and Kai spit over the side of the flying ship.

They met again, sharing kicks, punches, and blows that sometimes hit their targets, sometimes missed. Eventually, Cole started using Spinjitzu, and grabbed Kai's leg, throwing him over to the other side. Kai blinked to Cole's foot on his chest. He twisted out from under the black clad ninja's foot and jumped to his feet. Again they started, but they were moving so fast, they accidently started using Spinjitzu. That, of course, resulted in knocking things all about the deck and waking the other teenagers, who came out onto the deck in their pajamas and rubbing their eyes. Jay was at the front and shoved everyone back behind him and Zane as they shielded the girls.

"STOP!" All six pajama clad ninja yelled at the same time. They two sparring ninja tried to, they honestly did, but they couldn't stop. It was like the competitive sides of them were taking over. "Boys," Tabby muttered, then she screamed as loud as she could, "STOP!" They slowed to a decent speed, somehow mesmerized by the strange musical tone her voice had, even when she was screaming. Then Kat elbowed Faith and bounced her eyebrows a couple times. Faith nodded and clenched her hands into fists. She spun and blew a large amount of wind at the black and red tornados in a reverse direction which finally stopped the boys. Tabby, Kat, and Jay ran over to Cole while June, Faith, and Zane ran to Kai. Both boys were exhausted. Cole's side was sore, but he was fine otherwise. Kai, on the other hand, had fallen into a barrel of who knows what, but whatever it was had cut, scraped, and bruised him pretty badly.

"Kai! What did you do? Kai?" June started shaking a limp red clad body. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kat running back towards the rest of the ship. "Kai!" She screeched. She was panicking so much, something was happening to her body. She was on fire, but it wasn't burning anything. Kat ran back just as the ship started quickly descending. Thunder boomed, and lighting flashed. Everyone had been so focused on the two naughty ninja that they hadn't noticed the storm. The ship was tossed about, but it eventually hit the water. Kat ran to the side and pulled a wave over on Kai in the same instant June's fire flared and she screamed. Once Kai woke up, gasping in the rain which had started then, June's flame went out.

"Guys!" Tabby yelled over the howling wind. "We need to get inside!" Kat, Jay, and Tabby carried Cole in, and the others helped Kai back to the kitchen. They all sat down and Tabby slapped Cole to wake him up. "Wha-?" Cole glanced around at the angry faces and muttered one word, "Crap."

2626262626262626262626262626 2626262626262626262626262626 2626262626262626262626262626 26262626

"And I just couldn't stop!" Kai insisted in the infirmary. He had been bandaged and was just finishing their story. "Same here," Cole nodded, trying to avoid everyone's gazes by looking down at his feet. He sat on a chair, while Kai was on one of the four beds that they had there. Everyone on Destiny's Bounty was there except for June and Sensei Lee. They were discussing private matters. Out of nowhere, an alarm rang in the silence and Kat shrieked. "Sorry!" She called to no one in particular as the ninja save Kai, the samurai, and Sensei Wu ran to the bridge. Sensei Lee and June were already there. "Serpentine!" Nya yelled, and the seven ninja pulled their masks on. "Let's go! But Cole," Tabby paused and glanced at said ninja who smiled sheepishly under his mask, "no spinjitzu." He frowned but nodded anyway as they ran down to their dragons, who were in the space under the ship's deck. **(A/N: Just pretend that eight large adult dragons can fit down there.) **

They quickly got ready and the dragons flew them down to, uh, whatever village that was under them. "Here it is, but where are those ugly snakes?" Jay asked. "Does that help at all?" Zane asked, pointing at a small house with a burning roof. People were screaming and running from the Serpentine, who basically appeared out of nowhere, and a girl the ninja's age with blood-red hair down to her waist. She had glowing, yellow, cat-like eyes, which creeped Jay and Kat out. She also held a pistol in her right hand, which was thankfully pointed down, and a knife almost long enough to be a sword of some kind. She smiled, and then frowned. _I thought there were eight ninja? Where is the one they call Kai?___

"Sssstarr," Pythor hissed, "distract the ninja while I bring my army around to attack from behind. Got that?" Starr bowed, the hand holding the knife behind her back, the one with the pistol in front. She quickly ran towards the ninja, sticking the gun in her pocket. Tabby looked up to the sky, covered by black clouds, and hoped they got out of this alive.

**A/N: I AM SO EVIL! I left you and me on a cliffhanger, cuz I don't write the thing on paper, then type. I just type. Wonder what'll happen next…**


	6. A Battle Won, A Battle Lost

_Music, Metal, Water, Air _

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Here comes the next one! And I don't own Ninjago.**

Chapter 6: A Battle Won, A Battle Lost

Starr froze, and skidded to a stop. _Where is he? I was expecting all of the ninja. Oh well, I guess this will have to do, especially if Pythor's around. _She glanced behind her, at all the Serpentine under her leader's command. She stared at the one in the middle, Skales. She only knew him and Pythor out of all of them. Once Skales finally looked back to her yellow eyes, she nodded. Once she turned and started running again, he yelled some unintelligible battle cry and ran with the rest of the Serpents towards the ninja.

The ninja ran forward silently and pulled out the golden weapons. They met and wasted no time as they jumped into battle. Tabby ran to a Hypnobrai that had just kicked an unsuspecting Jay and was now attempting to avoid the snake's red eyes. She ran over and whipped the Serpent's back. The attack distracted it from Jay, who scrambled out and ran to help Kat, calling over his shoulder, "'Thanks Tabby!" The Hypnobrai started getting up, but a sai plunged through its scaly back drove it back to the ground. Tabby yanked it out and tossed it back to June, who grabbed it flawlessly and ran to see what else she could do.

Tabby followed her, running past dead Serpents until she found Jay and Kat. They fought back-to-back and easily took out 20 or so Serpentine. She nodded to them and they all continued, taking out Serpents as they went. Eventually, they found Zane, Faith and Cole fighting Starr. Faith was kicked back and June caught her. "You okay?" June's face was set in anger, but her voice was surprisingly gentle. Faith nodded, and said quickly, "C'mon guys, we've got to help!" The others nodded, though she had already taken off. They ran forward about three steps when Zane landed in Jay's arms. "Well, hi Zane. Whatcha doing?" Zane looked him in confusion before deciding that it didn't matter and answered, "Attempting to defeat this foe. Would you like to join?"

"We were, so yeah. Let's go before we get Cole in our faces." Kat helped Zane up and they all ran into the battle, this time without anyone flying at them. Cole was blocking her knife attacks with his scythe. "Oh, hey guys." Cole glanced over and asked, "Do you mind helping?"

"Not at all," June grinned somewhat manically and ran at Starr, sais at the ready. Faith picked up her bow and loaded it, trying to get a good shot around her friends. Kat pulled out her bo and knocked Starr's knife out from her grip. Jay ran over, picked it up and yelled, "Tabby!" She grabbed it in midair once he threw it but they had forgotten about her pistol. She pulled it out with a grin, and aimed it at Kat, who was desperately trying to pull Cole out from the arms of a not-so-dead Serpent.

"Say goodbye to your little girlfriend, Jay," Starr pulled the trigger, but at the last possible moment, Jay jumped in the way. Strangely enough, she saw him coming, and the bullet found its way into his… pinky. "Okay, ow," Jay held his left hand in his right. "That really hurts. But it was such a terrible shot, and of all places, I get shot in my PINKY FINGER! What in all of Ninjago-" He finally shut up when Kat and Cole ran over and sat him down behind a rock.

"Stay, and I mean it Jay," Cole ordered. "I'll stay here, to make sure he doesn't run, 'k Cole?" Kat gave him a pleading look and he mumbled, "Fine." Cole ran out to the sound of metal, wood, and who knows what else clashing. Jay started babbling again, but it was more than usual this time. "Jay, shut up!" Kat yelled at him. He kept going.

"Oh, no no no no!" Kat panicked. "He's going into shock, I think, or maybe… Ugh! I don't know! I'm not a stupid doctor!" To make things worse, or better depending on how you looked at it, Jay passed out. "Eeep!" Kat squealed. She had no idea what she was supposed to do. "Jay! Jay!" She started shaking him, and he woke up. _Well, that was awfully easy._ Then she realized that her hands were sparking with energy. A lightning sort of energy, to be exact. "What?" She asked, but Jay had no idea. He didn't even speak, just shook his head. "Jay, what's wrong?"

"Something…in the...bullet," He whispered hoarsely, before passing out again. Kat held his hand, his head in her lap. _Poison? Hypnobrai, Venomari or something else?_ She heard cheering and peeked over the rock. Her teammates stood over in the clearing, and she saw Pythor, Skales, Starr, and 40 or so Serpentine following.

"Guys!" Kat yelled, getting their attention, "We got trouble!" They all ran over and she told them what she knew, including what Jay had said. "We need him on the Bounty now," Cole stated. Before they did anything, an anchor dropped in the clearing. "That's our ride," June ran over, the other girls following. Cole carried Jay and Zane climbed behind them in case one of them fell, or both.

"Sensei!" rang out as the last two conscious boys climbed aboard. They found the girls in the kitchen, but were soon led into the infirmary. They laid Jay on the bed, and everyone ran over. Kai looked guilty, as if he felt it was his fault that his friend had been hurt. Lloyd and Elle were with Sensei Wu on some sort of special training trip, so Sensei Lee, Nya, Jackson, and Kai were the only ones there. Sensei Lee had everything ready in case something like this had happened, and it was only a matter of minutes until they had the results. "He has been poisoned with…" Sensei Lee's mouth froze in an O shape. "Deathbloom," Jackson finished. Nya glared at him. "Did you have to read over her shoulder?"

"She wouldn't tell us the results!" Jackson retorted. "What's Deathbloom?" Faith asked. "Tabatha, I must tell you something." Sensei Lee walked over to her but Tabby stopped her. "I think everyone can listen. We're not keeping secrets." Sensei Lee swallowed and said, "Sensei Yoshi is dead. He, he died of this same poison. They couldn't get the antidote to him in time. I, I should have told you sooner." Tabby looked calm, but asked, "When did he pass?"

"Only a few days after you arrived here. I didn't want to keep you from getting used to your new home. I'm sorry," Sensei Lee bowed her head for a moment, and she walked over to check Jay's vital signs, you know, make sure he wasn't dying or anything. "You mentioned an antidote?" Zane was the first to speak, and his words intrigued everyone in the room. "Yes, I did. And if we don't get that in 48 hours, Jay may not make it," Sensei Lee started explaining all about the antidote, "The Flamesprout is a special flower found in the heart of a volcano. It has black petals and a red stem. It is very hot, so we will need lots of gear to avoid the heat."

"Wait," Cole interrupted, "Sorry, but I thought we were going to the one at the Fire Temple. We never needed gear there. Where are we going?" Sensei Lee grabbed a laptop on a nearby table and popped it open, only to hear _Headstrong _by _Trapt_ burst out. She turned the volume down and started typing. Kai looked around at all the ticked, smiling, and those trying-not-to-laugh faces and laughed, which made everyone else start laughing too.

Sensei Lee stopped laughing first and showed them a picture of a huge volcano. Lava had spilled down its sides and burst out the top. Smoke and ash were frozen in the air. "This is Mount Kazan. It has been active ever since people lived in Ninjago. It has erupted countless times, but they were small, which is very lucky for us considering its size. Its heat could kill you in moments without the right gear. This volcano is very dangerous, but it is the only known volcano that could keep the Flamesprout alive. Without the heat, it will wither and die. Then, it cannot be used to heal. We must hurry and bring it back, before it cools."

"Well, that sounds like fun." Jay's voice scared Kat half to death and she jumped. "Jay, you're awake!" She cried at the same time he tried to apologize for scaring her. Apparently, he had woken up while Lee was explaining and no one had noticed.

"Jay!" Everyone else ran over and started asking him how he felt, until Sensei Lee came over. "Give him space! He needs to breathe!" She shooed them to the other side of the room and asked the questions gently. "I feel fine, I'm fine!" He protested. He sat up and motioned for the others to come back over. "Who's staying here?" Jay asked. Everyone blinked. "What?"

"Some of you have to go to Mount What's-it's-name, but someone has to stay with me, right? Plus, the ship can't get too close to it, in case it erupts. You'd need someone to steer and, knowing you guys, you wouldn't let me. So, who's staying?" He glanced around and Kat met his eyes. "As much as I want to help you guys, I want to stay with Jay." Sensei Lee put her hand on Kat's shoulder and said, "I will stay too. You may need my help."

"Then the rest of us are leaving," Cole announced. "We will leave as soon as we have what we need. Agreed?" Everyone nodded. Faith glanced outside and tapped Zane's shoulder. She pointed out a window and he nodded. They had learned that Faith didn't talk much. "I believe we should all rest. It is quite late." He was right, it was pitch black outside, save a few dim stars.

Kai yawned and put his arm around Kat's shoulder as he stretched. She slipped out silently and ran out to the hall, with Kai on her tail soon after. Cole and Tabby followed more slowly, and finally Zane and Faith walked out with a wave. Sensei Lee walked out silently and Kat spoke to Jay quietly for a few minutes before she fell asleep.

THE NEXT MORNING…

"Hup, hup, hup! Let's go people!" Jay was walking around with Kat and "organizing" the trip to Mount Kazan. He coughed a few times, but seemed fine otherwise. "Kai! Is it really necessary to pack candy?" Tabby's voice drifted to them and Jay dragged Kat over to see how he could help. "I heard arguing. Is there something wrong?" Kat rolled her eyes and the other two burst out laughing. That got Kat laughing and soon Jay joined in. It turned into a cough and he shook his head. "You okay, Bluejay?" He nodded and she pulled him to the infirmary. "Rest. Now." She glared and Jay flinched. He hopped on the bed and immediately said,"I'm bored." Kat mentally facepalmed. This would be a _very _long day.

"Here's some extra comm. links in case your other ones burn up in there. Your suits look fine, hmm…" Jay was checking them over and figured they were ready to go in. "Just one more thing!" Jay called, "Try not to die, 'k?" It was meant as a light joke, but lives were at stake. Not so funny when you think about that. They walked out in their spacesuit-like protective suits. They each had a helmet that was a little smaller than an astronaut's, and the suit was more skintight too. The ninja's suits were their color, so Cole's was black, Zane's was white, Kai's was red, and so on.

They said goodbye to Sensei Lee and hopped on their dragons. "Okay, we gotta go this way, then this way, then that way…" Kai flipped the map over and realized that he was reading it wrong. "June, I don't get this. You figure it out." He passed it back to her and she directed them. "We need to head north for a couple minutes, then just look for smoke. It's been acting up recently." Tabby groaned, "That's just wonderful." June shrugged and they continued, only talking a little bit. Finally Faith pointed at a large, thick column of smoke. Zane noticed her and told his teammates.

"Great. I wonder how much worse this is gonna get." Tabby rolled her eyes. She was being really pessimistic and it was starting to tick Cole off. "Could you be a little less 'oh no, we're all gonna die, oh well'? Cole asked. "What if we can't save him?" She burst, and continued, "They couldn't save Master Yoshi, what if we can't save Jay?" She had tears in the corners of her eyes, but no one could see that with her suit on, thankfully. There was only silence.

They finally arrived at Mount Kazan, which looked peaceful, save the smoke floating into the air above it. It looked like it might storm, given the amount and color of the clouds. "Why is there always rain?" June grumbled to herself. Thunder boomed and Zane asked through the comm., "Would it be safer if we landed at a safe distance and allowed our dragons to go back to Destiny's Bounty?" Cole nodded, then he remembered that Zane wasn't right in front of him. Kai beat him to answering Zane, "Yeah, that way our dragons are safe, in case…" He trailed off and Cole interrupted the loud silence. "There's a clearing, why don't we stop there?"

The landed in the clearing and got off their dragons. They flew away and the ninja started traveling on foot. It was pretty boring until June tripped and Kai helped her up. She looked up and nervously stuttered, "K-Kai, what's t-that?" He followed her gaze and his eyes widened. "Oh, no." Turns out, the Serpentine were already there and had the Flamesprout. A Hypnobrai held it with a thick glove. "At least we don't have to go _inside_ the volcano." Kai laughed bitterly. A Serpent spotted them and hissed something to the one next to him. They turned around and started running inside the volcano. "Never mind then!" Kai declared as they started running.

They made it to the inside and it was really hot, even with the suits on. "Okay, this is HOT!" Cole exclaimed. "I kinda like it," Kai admitted. "Well duh! You're the ninja of fire!" June slapped him playfully on the head. Faith and Zane laughed a little bit and Cole smiled. Tabby growled," Come _on _guys! We need to stop them and get that stupid flower!" She ran off after the Serpentine, not bothering to look back to see if they were following her.

"Fine, little Miss Bossy," Cole grumbled and followed her, his team behind him. They found Tabby holding the Flamesprout in her gloved hand. She smirked and faked a yawn. "What took you guys so long?" They stared at her and Faith spotted a tail disappearing in the lava. She tapped Zane's shoulder and pointed at the rising lava. He nodded and opened his mouth to tell his teammates when the ground shook and he fell. He grabbed Faith's hand and pulled her away from the lava she had nearly fallen into. Then he slipped and she didn't grab his hand in time. Instead, she jumped off while Cole grabbed her ankles. Faith got Zane's hands and they started slipping again until Kai and June each grabbed one of Cole's ankles. Tabby stuffed the Flamesprout in a crevice and pulled everyone up. Wordlessly, she grabbed the antidote and they all ran out.

They ran to the clearing that they had landed in before. There they finally stopped to catch their breath. "That…was…so…insane!" Kai gasped, falling on the ground and smiling. Everyone else nodded and plopped down alongside him. "We should get going, right? Before that volcano goes boom?" June asked once they had caught most of their breath. "Yeah, that'd probably be a good idea," Cole nodded. Zane tried to contact Sensei Lee via the comm. link. "We have a problem, my friends. I cannot contact anyone on Destiny's Bounty."

**A/N: So, now the ninja are lost and Jay's dying and Kat's probably having a panic attack of some sort. Oh well! The show must go on… when I finish my science project. Bye y'all! **


	7. Chapter 7: So Alone

_Music, Metal, Water, Air_

**A/N: Sorry, had soccer tournaments and my team won! WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS! Small note: Mount Kazan (pronounced KAI-ZAN) means volcano in Japanese, for those of you who cared. Oh well, where were we? Ah yes, the ninja are lost, Jay's dying, blah, blah, blah. On with the show! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NINJAGO! Okay?**

Chapter 7: So Alone

"What?! We have to communicate! We have to call for pickup! Jay could die if we don't hurry!" Now June was shaking the person closest to her, which happened to be Kai. "You know, these wounds are still kinda sore," Kai said. June let go and ran to Cole. "We've got to get out of here! What're we gonna do?" Cole turned away and muttered, "I don't know." Everyone except Tabby stared, shocked. "But, the leader always has a plan, doesn't he?" Kai asked softly. "Not every time, Kai," Tabby said from behind them. "Sometimes, a leader needs help. And right now, we need all the help we can get. Does anyone know anything about surviving in the wilderness with almost nothing at all with them?" She was met with silence. "Alright then. We'll improvise!" Tabby declared.

Hours later, the Flamesprout was wilting in June's gloved hand, and they hadn't found a river or anything of that sort. They were searching for shelter or food that wasn't poisonous. Faith tapped Zane's shoulder and pointed at a nearby bush that had dark berries on it. "I believe these berries may be safe," Zane called, and pointed at the bush. "Hmm, are these blackberries? Or raspberries…" Tabby looked at it thoughtfully. June said in a questioning tone, "I guess one of us could try one?" She looked at Tabby hopefully. "Alright June, go ahead," Tabby sighed. June quickly grabbed the darkest one she saw and gobbled it down.

"Mmmm. These are delicious! I bet they're blackberries, or uh, well I honestly have no clue. But I doubt they're poison. Even if they were, at least we'd die from eating something horribly delicious!" June had been uncharacteristically happy during the long walk, which was her way of staying optimistic. If she wasn't that happy, her team knew she would be giving up. Kai was a little happier than usual, and considering their current circumstances, it was a bit of a shock. He just wanted to keep June happy.

While everyone ate the berries, a great rumbling sound came from behind them. "Oh yeah, I forgot about the giant, active volcano behind us that could go boom and kill us all in a matter of seconds. Heh heh." Kai said sarcastically. "Thanks for reminding us!" He yelled in Mount Kazan's direction. "How could we forget about the most life-threatening thing here?!" June added loudly. They finished with the berries and kept walking. Zane heard rushing water nearby. "My friends, I believe there is water nearby. Listen," Zane informed them. They all shut up and listened, not only hearing water, but all the birds singing.

"You know, if Jay's life weren't in danger, I would almost want to stay here. Other than the volcano, this place is pretty neat." June breathed in awe. "Well, when all this is over, maybe we could come back and take a vacation," Kai told her. After earning a glare from Tabby, he added, "A quick vacation." He was actually glad Tabby had glared at him. That had been the most she had communicated with any of them after getting everyone settled. Cole hadn't said a word, or made eye contact with anyone since he had told his team he didn't know what to do. He just felt like a complete failure. He was supposed to be a leader, which seemed easy enough, but that was when nothing truly horrible happened.

The group of ninja continued until they came upon a beautiful waterfall with colorful birds flying and squawking around it. They hardly stopped to admire the beauty as they ran to the water and drank. Once they were thirsty no more, they sat and waited for a moment, looking around. June and Kai saw some red and silver flowers and raced over to them. Tabby and Cole looked at a bush with purple and black flowers dotting it and walked up to them cautiously. Zane and Faith spotted a bunch of pink and white flowers and with a short glance, loped over to them. Between the hotheads and the nindroids, were some light blue and dark blue flowers. Each ninja picked one of the flowers, the one that matched their element's color, and each flower glowed. Zane looked around as his flower grew brighter and noticed that the blue flowers were dying. Then, everything was lost in a bright flash of white.

Out of nowhere, they were back on the ship. _How?_ Cole's only thought was copied in his teammates' minds as well, but they had to get the life-saving plant to Jay. Hoping it wasn't too late, June rushed in with the flower in her hand. "Kat! We got it!" She shouted, breathless. "Guys!" A teary-eyed Kat ran up and hugged June, but she pulled out of the girl in blue's grasp and ran to the cot on the other side of the room. Jay was there, pale, barely breathing, and smiling. He moved his mouth, but the only thing that came out was a wheeze.

"Whaddo I do with it? Stick it down his throat?" June panicked and Kat ran over saying, "Break the stem and get a drop or two down his throat." June cracked the dry stem and a few red drops leaked out into Jay's throat. There was a long _beeeep_ on his heart monitor thing and everyone gasped. It started up again in a moment and they sighed as Jay's breathing returned to normal. "Okay. We're not dead. Jay's not either. That's good. But what happened with those flowers?" Kat looked at June as if she just stated she was planning to jump off the ship and see what happened. "Flowers?" She asked. They explained what happened and Kat called for Sensei Lee.

They told _her_ everything, and she looked around the room thoughtfully. "Okay, I have to admit, that is very strange. I truly don't know, my students. Maybe the answer is meant to be hidden." With that, she left. "Ugh…" A voice said. "Jay!" The ninja yelled, save Jay of course. "I'm fine! Guys, seriously, I'm just a little tired," Jay put his arms up for protection against his swarming friends as he protested. They sighed and sat down either on the edge of his bed, on the one nearby, or on the floor. Then they told him what happened.

Jay looked at their faces. Kat, June, Kai, Faith, and Zane were smiling widely, talking to each other. Cole and Tabby were both silent and looked depressed. "Guys, what's wrong?" Jay asked the two leaders directly, and the others immediately shut up when they noticed their behavior.

"Nothing. You're alright, we all came back, everything's great," Tabby tried smiling and elbowed Cole who had his head down. He looked up and mumbled something, then ran out of the room. "Well, that could've gone better," Tabby muttered darkly. "Do you know what's up with him?" Kat asked. "Well, you guys know- wait, no you don't. Well, some of you do. You know how he didn't have a plan? Cole thinks that if we hadn't found those flowers…" Tabby trailed off, not really wanting to say anything else.

"Speaking of those flowers, how exactly did they bring us back on board the Bounty?" Kai asked, breaking the thick tension. "I dunno, maybe they were magic?" June answered sarcastically. "Hey! That's it!" Jay cried. "Magic!" Kai looked doubtful and glanced at June, who shrugged. "How-" Kai started but Jay interrupted him. "The Serpentine were real, so was the Great Devourer, and we have a flying ship. We also have dragons, have been to the Underworld, and we have legendary golden weapons. Think about it Kai."

They did. They went to their rooms and thought about it all until they realized that they were hungry. They all met in the kitchen where Zane was already cooking eggs. "Wait, eggs for dinner? That's different," Jay laughed until he noticed everyone else laughing at him. "I slept for a lot longer than I thought, didn't I?" He grumbled, but started laughing anyway. They were halfway through breakfast when they received an alarming message from Sensei Wu.

"My students, I have troubling news. Elle has disappeared." He said gravely. Before he could say anything more, it went static and they lost contact. "Well, that was helpful," Kat muttered. Out of nowhere, Zane and Faith went haywire. At first they twitched, a lot. Then they just shut down completely. "Oh, crap," Cole muttered. An alarm went off, scaring Kat half to death, again. "We have _got_ to fix that!" She yelled as the map was pulled up on the screen. "We've got Serpentine, Lord Garmadon, and that Starr chick, again," Kai reported. "'That Starr chick', Kai? Really?" June asked him with her arms folded and a hard glare aimed at him. "Uh, let's go guys! Ninja- wait a minute. What are we gonna do 'bout Zane and Faith?"

"I'll get them. You go kick some Serpent butt!" Sensei Lee cheered. Cole felt so empty, though. He didn't want to go. But he felt like a little kid with that talk, so he decided that he would go. "Let's go," he said in an unenthusiastic voice, which his friends took to be sarcasm, so they started laughing and got ready to depart. They flew over to the open area where the enemy was waiting on their dragons. Once the ninja landed with their masks over their faces, the battle began.

Both groups charged and Starr felt cheated once again. _Now two are missing. When will I get a decent battle? _She thought angrily. She was going to show them real power soon, but only when all of the ninja were present. Then again, why not now? She hid behind the Serpentine, and silently, her body transformed, gently sliding like ink, until she had fully transformed. Once the ninja saw her true form, they froze. Their thoughts were different but revolved around this main thought: _She is a traitor._

**A/N: Sorry for the really short chapter. I got writer's block and I was busy and lazy and I kept going back to YouTube to watch the video instead of listen to it. So, make your guesses if you wish in the reviews. You know how to get there right? Good! Have a good day/night/evening/morning y'all! **


	8. Chapter 8: Victory?

_Music, Metal, Water, Air_

**A/N: Eeeep! Angry mobs! Some of you Lloyd fans out there might enjoy this chapter… Good news: Soccer is over and we had an UNDEFEATED SEASON! We were also the champions at tournaments, so uh, yeah, we're awesome! Bad news: I'm gonna start basketball this winter, and then there's school, plus the fact that half the time I'm just too lazy to get off my butt and type. But I'm back!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago, or the other show that I kinda stole an idea from. Those who figure it out get, uh, bragging rights? (Just answer in the reviews. Pwease? ) **

Chapter 8: Victory?

The ninja gasped; she was _her_?! She couldn't be, she just couldn't! Jay spoke up and yelled out a simple name, yet the battlefield hushed as he opened his mouth. "Elle?" There she was, the sweet-looking girl that they thought they knew, they thought they could trust. There was something different though. Her clothing had changed from the green outfit she'd worn previously. Now she had a black ninja suit which was similar to Cole's save the red stripes that ran across it. They didn't look like normal stripes; instead they were designed to look more like sword slashes and claw marks than stripes, and it was given a battle-worn look.

"Miss me?" Elle smirked. She pulled out two bladed fans and ran forward, arms streaking behind her. The ninja shook their heads and recovered enough to fend off the attacks from the oncoming Serpentine army that they hadn't even seen coming. Zane and Faith made their presence known by taking out Serpent after Serpent. They had arrived soon after "Starr" transformed. Suddenly, Zane collapsed. Somehow, a Serpent had gotten a lucky shot at his off switch. Said Serpent was currently jumping up and down happily, that is, until an arrow pierced the back of his head. As the snake fell, Faith raced forward and flipped Zane's on/off switch back on and checked him for any further damage.

Once she decided he was okay she nodded and he nodded back. They ran side by side to a group of Serpentine that were overwhelming Kai. Once that group of enemies was defeated, they ran to the next. Kai followed, ignoring the scratch on his left arm. Eventually they had found Tabby, Kat, Jay, and June, but Cole was nowhere to be found. They had taken out most of the Serpents, and the ones remaining were quickly taken down.

They finally found Cole surrounded by both Elle and Lord Garmadon. But it wasn't just him: Lloyd was there too, but something had changed about him. It wasn't just his angry, determined look, it was, him. He was a teenager, just like the other ninja. _Come to think of it, _Jay thought, _Elle looks a bit older too._ No one knew how this happened, but that didn't matter right now. They had to help! They would have too, but once Lord Garmadon spotted them, he created a shield of dark energy which prevented them from getting inside.

All four of them were circling, and Lloyd didn't seem to be able to figure out who to attack. His so-called best friend? Or his evil father who hadn't done too much bad except for the fact that he was just plain evil? His worst enemy at the moment, in his opinion, was Elle. She had betrayed him, betrayed all of them. But, it was him that she had gone after first. They had seemed so happy with each other, but obviously it was all just some sort of sick joke to her. She didn't care, she didn't care that she had broken his heart. She was the one.

Lloyd looked over at Cole and jerked his head toward Elle, then nodded. Cole nodded in return, and then stopped in front of Lord Garmadon. The Dark Lord looked surprised. His son wouldn't fight him? Didn't he know that he was just delaying the inevitable? He'd just have to make do with this one then. Lloyd did the same with Elle.

Cole struck first, his scythe slicing the air between them until it struck a wall of dark magic. _Garmadon's probably learned some new tricks since our last encounter, so I should be prepared for anything,_ Cole thought as he yanked his scythe away. Garmadon sent a few blasts of dark energy at Cole, who dodged them. One of them hit Jay, somehow getting through the dark shield. "Why?" Jay muttered as his friends surrounded him. "Sorry buddy!" Cole called, turning around for a second, but that was a fatal mistake. All he felt was a horrible pain in his back before he blacked out.

Cole had just gotten a blade, which was made of black magic, thrust into his back. Said ninja was unconscious and was already in a pool of blood. Kai noticed that the black-clad ninja was down first. He pointed this out to his friends and they gazed in horror. Tabby was almost crying, and the others didn't look too good either. They had to keep going though, or else, no one would survive. They had to break that shield, but how?

Out of pure anger and frustration, June ran up to the black translucent wall. She desperately ripped and stabbed at it with her sai. To everyone's surprise, the shield seemed to evaporate every place that her sai hit, as long as she hit hard enough. The other ninja, except Jay and Kat, started catching on and ran over to help. Zane pulled out both shurikens and sliced at the wall. Kai followed June and tried to stab it as if it was something alive that just _had_ to be killed. Faith ripped out two arrows and, placing them both in the same place, she tried to pull the shield apart. Tabby grabbed her whip from her belt and jerked her wrist back and forth, striking the shield as hard as she could.

Lloyd, on the other hand, wasn't doing too well. When Elle and his father combined their efforts, they were nearly undefeatable. On the ground, panting heavily, he saw his friends trying to break the shield. An idea hit him, and he smiled happily. He pushed himself up to his feet. _Nearly…_ Lloyd thought. _Too bad "nearly" won't save them._

He had pulled out his weapons, previously hidden in the folds of his clothes, just before a dark whip threw him to the ground. He held the daggers close by, planning to strike when the time came. Lord Garmadon yanked the whip towards his son. Lloyd dodged it and sliced his father's arm; silently pleading _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry._ His father could not hear him, and scowled at his only child. He realized that he had forgotten about his first's wife's child, a girl. _June, _he thought, _I am sorry. _She didn't hear him either; she just kept slashing at the dark magic.

Elle struck next, but her actions coordinated with Garmadon's. They both struck simultaneously, and Lloyd tried to dodge both attacks. He wasn't quick enough though, and Elle's dangerously long knife, or strangely short sword, caught his leg. He gripped it and grimaced, falling to the ground. June saw this and screamed. She hacked harder, ignoring her aching muscles. Finally, she created a hole that was large enough for her to climb through. She jumped in and leapt over Lloyd, just as Elle's final blow came down.

The knife went into the Dark Lord's daughter's back, and she shrieked before losing consciousness, slumping on top of her younger brother. He stared, and his eyes didn't leave her face. Her dull, emotionless face. A tear slipped out, followed by more. His sister, his only sister couldn't just die like that, he needed her. Well, that was obvious: she had just saved his life! But, why? Why did she sacrifice herself so, so willingly, for him? He silently sobbed, not caring for his surroundings, just his sister. His sobs grew louder, and Lord Garmadon stared in horror. His only daughter, dead, and his only son, a wreck. What had he done? He may be evil, but his own family? He knew what to do.

The ninja had run over to June's breakthrough point, and tried re-cracking it. It started bringing the whole wall down, when Kat screamed. It wasn't a scream though; it was a horrifying wail that was the beginning of a sob. The ninja by the wall looked over to the small battlefield. Then, they saw June.

Kai stared for only a moment before roaring angrily and breaking the entire shield. His friends realized what he was doing, and followed. Kai ran over to Elle, but she transformed into a… puppy? He froze for a split-second, but that was enough for Elle. With a smirk, the puppy turned into Elle. She immediately started meditating and a large black and red serpent appeared above her. Lloyd remembered something from his private training with Sensei Wu, and Elle. He gently pushed June's body off of his, and got into a meditating position. Concentrating, a wolf appeared above his head. At first, it was transparent, but soon became solid, and real. Kai ran to June's body and checked for a pulse. There was a weak one, a very weak one. Cole was the same.

The two creatures began battling it out up above their heads. Zane thought as hard as he could before remembering something Sensei had told him: _Spirit, mind, and body combined are a powerful tool. Use them wisely, and when the time comes, you will know what to do. _He understood now. He began explaining to his friends, "I believe that if we concentrate hard enough, our mind, spirit, and body can create a powerful avatar, just like Lloyd's, and we may aid him." His friends were confused, but decided to try it anyway.

They all got into the same position as Lloyd, and their own avatars appeared above them. Zane had a white wolf, Faith, a hawk. A leopard appeared above Tabby's head, and a lion above Kai's. Jay, even in his weakened state, managed to get an image of an owl, and Kat had a fox. For a short moment, Cole and June both had an avatar floating in the air. Cole had a bear, and June had a tiger. They disappeared, but they did so with a flash that blinded only Elle's avatar. Then, the battle really started.

The leopard, Tabby, attacked Elle with a quiet rage. Well, Tabby was quiet, the leopard, not so much. Lloyd's wolf joined her, and Kai's lion roared before leaping into the frenzy. The wolf jumped out of the way as Kat quickly pounced. Lloyd realized that he had forgotten about his father and told Zane and Faith. The two nindroids and Lloyd went back to their human forms. Jay noticed and informed his teammates. They all gave some form of acknowledgement and continued the intense battle.

Zane, Lloyd and Faith ran over to Lord Garmadon, who looked pale and tired. "What the-?" Faith questioned, stopping immediately. "Ignore that. He's an enemy, remember?" Lloyd grabbed her arm and dragged her to where Zane had stopped. "Are you sure this is the right choice, Lloyd?" Zane asked gently. "He may be evil, but he is your family. Doesn't family always come first?" Lloyd grunted,"Not this time," and kept racing to his father. Zane looked as if he was about to tell Lloyd to come back, but Faith touched his arm and told him; "It is his choice. The only thing we can do is accept it." With that, they both followed Lloyd.

Lloyd ran to his father, and realized that he looked so, what was the word? _Pathetic,_ Lloyd thought venomously. His father, once strong and powerful, was now a mess, but all of that was the Dark Lord's fault. If he hadn't had anything to do with Elle, maybe he wouldn't have had to see his own daughter die. At least, that was what Garmadon thought. Truthfully, if they got June some medical help soon, she could live. But Garmadon didn't need to know that, did he?

Lloyd didn't waste time; he went at his "father" with all he had. Garmadon didn't even try to defend himself. The dagger went through his stomach, and, bleeding heavily, he fell to the hard ground. Lloyd stared at his hands, his mouth hanging open. _Did I just… _Lloyd finally looked at his father. He was obviously dead; no movement came from any part of his body. Lloyd shook his head and looked up at the battle between his friends and Elle. _Will they kill her too? _His thoughts haunted him. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and he passed out, tears leaking out from his eyes.

Tabby's avatar finally clawed the serpent until blood gushed from the wounds. _This is for Cole_. Kai attacked, harder and harder, until Elle gave in to their attacks. And by "their", I mean Tabby's and Kai's. They ended up being so angry, that they took care of the whole thing mostly by themselves. The others had just sat by and watched. Kat and Jay had tried figuring out the "avatar" thing-while in their avatar forms. They finally concluded that it was magic; something beyond human understanding. Cole and June were busy being unconscious, and Zane and Faith had found out what had happened with Lloyd. They were shocked at first, but soon understood. They got Lloyd's unconscious body and brought him over to the other ninja.

Kai and Tabby knocked out Elle's avatar, and both transformed into their human forms. Panting, the purple- and red-clad ninja high-fived each other and then ran over to retrieve Elle's body. Lloyd woke up and screamed, thinking that Elle was dead. He nearly scared everyone to death and Kat squealed. "Sorry!" She exclaimed as Tabby calmed Lloyd down. Then, he started panicking about the two ninja that were currently out cold. "Oh yeah…" Jay scratched the back of his head and looked away. Kat slapped him and told Lloyd, "Don't worry, they should be okay as long as we can get to Destiny's Bounty soon enough. It's alright now, Lloyd. We won."

**A/N: Ooh, the dark side of Lloyd! Anybody like that? I know I did. So, uh, well you guys know the drill. And don't forget: Bragging rights to whoever guesses CORRECTLY which show I stole the "avatar/spirit/body/mind" thing from in this chapter. I will try to post a few winners on the next chapter, possibly the last. But I'll make more stories, eventually… Well anyway, see ya!**


	9. Chapter 9: The End

_Music, Metal, Water, Air_

**A/N: Last chapter guys. Sorry, but this thing had to end sometime. So, here it is. WAIT! I forgot about the winners of last chapter's question! If you don't remember, it was something like: what TV show did I "borrow" the avatar idea from? The winner(s) is/are: No one. Um, okay then. Some of you said the movie _Avatar. _At least you tried. Well, it's TMNT which stands for Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I'm guessing none of you have even HEARD of it if you don't know. It came from the 2003 series, if you cared. Anyway, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NINJAGO! **

**Chapter 9: The End**

_We won. _Did we? We may have lost two comrades, and Lloyd lost his father. Elle was a traitor and the Serpentine still live. Then again, that's why we live, isn't it?

Tabby sighed. Once they had gotten back on Destiny's Bounty, all of them had been checked over for injuries, and Jay, June, and Cole were all hooked up to life support, or something. Tabby hadn't paid much attention to what it was; she just knew that her friends were in trouble. Kai had a nasty scratch on his arm and was currently sitting by June's bed, ignoring orders to go rest. Zane and Faith were both in shut down to recover, so no one worried too much about them, yet. Kat had a broken wrist, but no other severe injuries. Lloyd had a broken ankle, so he stayed in bed most of the time. Tabby herself had gotten bruised and scraped up enough to be assigned bed rest for the next day or so. She stayed by Cole's side, just as Kat and Kai did with June and Jay. Meanwhile, Elle was in a high-tech prison cell Jay made a few weeks ago.

Jay recovered within the next day. He had been conscious most of the day before, so he was expected to live. And live he did, along with annoying Kat nearly to death. But, with her being a very annoying person herself and all, she managed not to die. Or go mad. Kat and Jay talked constantly. It hardly bothered the other two, just because they were always lost in thought. They never moved, except to go to the bathroom. They were given a tray of food when everyone else ate, but they didn't eat much. They were seriously depressed.

Cole was next. He woke up three days after Jay and the others had mostly recovered. Now, it was all June. Her vital signs stayed steady, but she seemed to be in a coma. Now, Kai and June were the only ones in the medical ward. When he was sure that no one was near, Kai cried. He cried and begged and sobbed for June. He would murmur in his sleep, "Wake up June, please wake up, I need you, don't leave me," and no one knew what to do about it.

One night at dinner, the topic of June came up. "She'll be fine. Trust me when I say that girl is strong. Her body just needs time to recover," Kat stated confidently with her mouth full of mashed potatoes. "I'm just glad those were _already _mashed," Faith said as the others laughed. "But, in all seriousness guys," Jay stopped laughing and the kitchen was silent. _Jay _was _serious_. This was bad. "What if she doesn't, you know, make it?" The room was silent, again. Elle could hear their conversation from her cell. _Hmm. What if she doesn't…_

Kai heard too. _No, she will live. She will live. She will live. _He repeated the chant desperately in his mind before dozing off into a fitful sleep once again.

After Jay had said that, Lloyd shoved his chair back loudly and walked back to his room. The team had been told that Lloyd and Elle's training had caused their minds and bodies to age, so that was why Lloyd was older. Sensei Wu had told them after everyone had been taken care of, and then went into his room and didn't come out for weeks. He still hadn't come out. Every once in a while, Sensei Lee would go in and meditate with him. When she returned from the first time, she told the ninja that he was trying to reach June, but was unsuccessful so far.

The next day, Lloyd woke from another nightmare. _I killed him, _was Lloyd's only thought as he changed and went out for early training. The only other person training at 5:00 a.m. was Cole. He was working on getting his strength back up after the fight. "Hey Lloyd," Cole greeted, stopping in the middle of beating the crap out of a worn punching bag, which resulted in the thing flying back towards him and knocking him over. Lloyd nodded and walked over to his own little corner while Cole muttered angrily, got back up, and punched the bag again. Lloyd shook his head. Cole had gotten a hotter head after the fight, and seemed to be trying to replace Kai. Kai still hadn't left June's bedside.

Lloyd's thoughts drifted to Elle as he started a simple series of punches and kicks. _I wonder if she regrets forcing me to kill, or betraying us, or hurting my sister. _His kicks were getting faster and stronger and he was slowing moving away from his corner. _I mean, yeah, she was totally evil at that point, but everyone has some sort of guilt alarm in their head right? What's it called? Your conscience! Yeah, everybody's got one of those… _He kept going, harder and harder... _Does she feel sorry for what she's done? Maybe I should ask- _At that moment, Lloyd slipped on something and fell onto the deck a few feet away from Cole. Said black-clad ninja walked over and helped Lloyd up. "You okay buddy?" Cole smiled. Lloyd nodded and said softly, "I'll be back soon."

Lloyd walked down the corridors of Destiny's Bounty until he was at the entrance to the prison hall. Hesitating for a moment, he shook his head and forced himself down the hall that led to Elle's cell. She sat on the floor, in her innocent-looking blond-haired form. He looked at her in disgust, but before she even noticed him, an alarm rang out in the loud silence. He was gone before she could look.

Lloyd found the others, save Kai and June, in the bridge. Sensei Wu looked over everyone, silently counting. Once he concluded that June and Kai were the only ones that were absent, he cleared his throat and began, "I'm sure you all have been wondering about Elle, and what we are going to do with her. This is what the spirit smoke has showed me." Here, he motioned for everyone to sit down in a meditating pose. Once everyone had slipped into meditation, they were all hit with a vision. They saw the innocent, blond Elle holding hands with the demonic, flame-haired Elle, and they both had strange light behind them. The blond Elle had a yellowish hue glowing behind her, and the other had a black hue. Then, the vision ended.

"So, she has a twin?" Jay asked, completely lost. "No, my student," Sensei Wu shook his head and explained, "Elle _is_ the twin." Tabby spoke up and asked, "So, she's both of them?" Wu nodded. "And this tells us, what exactly?" Kat was so confused. Sensei Wu sighed, but Sensei Lee beat him to answering. "Elle is the ninja of light, and the ninja of darkness." Kat shook her head. None of this made any sense! Jay asked again, "Okay. What do we do about it?" Sensei Wu answered, "We train her."

Weeks passed. The ninja trained Elle, and June didn't wake. Kai didn't stay by her anymore; it was too hard to take it anymore. Now, all of them were beginning to get used to no June, and Elle. Lloyd still hadn't forgiven her, and Kai cut himself off from everyone when they weren't training or eating. One day, Elle harnessed her power, and during training, she took down Tabby and Cole with a couple of energy blasts. Cole was knocked to the ground with a blast of black power, while Tabby was hit with yellow. They got up, shocked, and heard something break. They all rushed to the source, and found that it was from the infirmary.

Once they arrived, they noticed something, strange to say the least. June's body was floating a few inches above the bed, with different colors surrounding her. There was a light blue, dark blue, purple, black, white, pink, red, silver, yellow, and green mist around the whole area. There was a bright flash, in which all the colors flashed before their eyes. When they all had recovered the ability to see, they saw something, unbelievable. It was a miracle. June blinked at them and asked, "What happened? Why are you all looking at me like that?" Now her tone was concerned. Her friends smiled and attacked her with happy hugs and tears from most of them.

Kat, Tabby, Faith, and June were crying, and although Elle had been trying to kill her recently, June embraced her, too. Elle gave her a questioning look. "Sensei Wu explained everything while I was in a coma." Seeing her friends' sad faces, she added, "But I'm fine! See look! Perfectly fine!" To display her health, she slid off the bed and jumped up and down. That made everyone laugh, but it came to a quick stop as Kai walked forward, tears brimming his eyes.

"You're, alive," Kai said slowly, as if this was all just some worthless dream that he wanted to believe. June burst out in tears and they wrapped their arms around each other happily. Jay and Kat looked at each other and grinned. Then, they joined Kai and June in the start of a group hug. Soon, Cole, Tabby, Zane, and Faith joined in, but Lloyd and Elle hung back. Kat glanced back and motioned for them to join. Lloyd walked forward stiffly, but relaxed after feeling his friends' embrace. Elle stood behind as Kat looked at her, and motioned again. Elle ran up and joined them, and they all embraced each other as a team, as friends, as family.

The next day, everything was, different. June was back, but the ninja now had Elle with them. Not only that, but Lloyd was acting strangely after last night. He seemed to train twice as much as the others, and a couple weeks later, the first eight ninja finally looked for guidance.

"Enter." Jay slapped a hand over Kat's mouth to muffle her surprised squeal. When the others looked at them, Kat shrugged and Jay rolled his eyes. They all came in quietly and bowed to Sensei Wu and Sensei Lee. The lights were off, but the candles in the room were lit. The ninja knelt and Cole asked, "Sensei, and, uh, Sensei, we're worried about Lloyd." He opened his mouth to continue, but Jay beat him to it. "Yeah! I mean, he's right. Lloyd's been acting kinda weird." Kat interrupted Jay this time and added, "He's been training really hard and-"

"Sensei, I don't think that Lloyd likes Elle. At all." Tabby emphasized the last part and bowed head, as did the others, awaiting the answer.

"My students, you are right. Lloyd has not been himself lately. He has been training hard, and I believe it is because of Elle." Kat blurted, "Okay, but why is he training so hard?" The others glared at her before snapping to attention at the sound of Sensei Lee's voice. "We have thought and meditated on this matter, and decided that Lloyd just does not trust Elle." The ninja looked at each other in confusion. "But, she's been with us for like, weeks. How is he not used to her? And who would she be working for?" June asked.

The last part left everyone stunned, until Jay sprinted out, Kat running soon after but she was respectful enough to call over her shoulder, "Sorry! I think we might have an idea!" The other ninja shook their heads, then said goodbye to their masters and left.

The next morning, when everyone except Jay and Kat were eating breakfast, the said ninja burst in and literally fought over the coffee maker. "Mine!" Kat screeched. "No!" Jay wailed as Kat gained the upper hand. She also gained the coffee machine. Everyone at the table noticed that both of the blue-clad ninja looked as if they'd stayed up all night and had completely lost it. She began laughing like a maniac until Jay tackled her and they crashed to the floor, the coffee machine going down with them. The guys and girls at the table laughed when Jay and Kat got up again, covered in coffee.

The two coffee-scented ninja frowned, but it didn't last long. Soon, they were all laughing. Jay and Kat stopped laughing though, and Jay nodded to his partner. She nodded back and yelled, "QUIET!" He smiled at her and she smiled in return. Everyone had shut up and most started glaring, but their eyes moved towards the square device Jay held in his hands now. The two scientists smirked.

Jay began explaining, "This thing right here is known as the Motive Extractor Cube 1200, also known as, the MEC. It will get the truth out of your enemy, or friend, in seconds. It was created in a bit of a rush, but an extra pair of hands helped a bit." Jay smirked at Kat, but she was busy smirking at their silent, open-mouthed audience. "So, who wants to go first?"

Cole twitched slightly; he never liked being the center of attention. "Now, this is how this thing's gonna work. We plug this into this," Jay talked as he worked and plugged a wire into the helmet on Cole's head that came from the MEC. "Then," he whispered something to Cole, who nodded. "This _might _hurt a bit." Cole groaned. Jay flipped the switch and Cole twitched, and went limp. The crowd gasped; was that supposed to happen? "Don't freak," Kat reassured them, "That's completely normal." She leaned over to Jay and hissed, "Fix it!"

Cole woke up a second later, and a projection leaped out of the top of the MEC. It showed Cole sneaking into the kitchen and grabbing cake out of the fridge, then sneaking away. "So _that's _why we were out of cake last month. Cole grinned and told Jay,"This thing works like a charm. I bet it's ready to go." Jay grinned then told everyone except Lloyd, Kat, Sensei Wu and Sensei Lee to leave. "Can we try it on Elle?" Jay asked, looking at Lloyd. Sensei Wu nodded. "If it comforts Lloyd, then I approve." Sensei Lee agreed, too. The two spinjitzu masters left, and Elle entered.

"What are we doing?" She asked innocently. Kat sighed, "We need to use the MEC on you. Please, sit." Elle's eyes flashed hurtfully, but she obeyed. They did the same procedure that they'd used on Cole, and the same happened. The projection showed Elle fighting Lord Garmadon and defeating him. The projection went black and disappeared. "You see, my plan was to trick you and Garmadon, in that order. I was gonna kill him, but then y'all came into the picture and my plan sorta, died."

Jay and Kat looked relieved, but Lloyd scowled. "What if your device thingy's wrong? Maybe there's a glitch. How do you know that it's right? Maybe-"At that moment, Elle kissed him. Hard. When they stopped to catch their breath, Lloyd looked relieved. "Do ya believe me now?" He nodded and they kissed again.

"Well, okay then. That was sudden. I mean, one minute they're yelling at each other, the next they're making out. Seriously, what-"Kat grabbed his arm and dragged him out and replied, "Haven't you heard of June and Kai?"

**A/N: That's pretty much it. Yeah! I finished my first story! Um, goodbye? **


End file.
